Non-volatile storage devices have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. In some systems, a storage device is configured to communicate with (e.g., may be “shared” by) multiple accessing devices. In some cases, a relatively large number of requests from the multiple accessing devices may temporarily slow processing of the requests by the storage device. For example, the storage device may return a “busy” message to a particular accessing device when the storage device is processing a relatively large number of requests. The accessing device may wait and retry the operation by retransmitting the command, which may add latency (or “lag”) to the system. Further, transmission of a “busy” message (and retransmission of commands) may use bandwidth of the system. As a result, performance of a system may be slowed.